Pengharapan Sebuah SMS
by MSN1412
Summary: Sebuah pelampiasan dan pengharapan dari seorang detektif yang masih belum saja mendapatkan sebuah pasangan alias jomblo./ A poetry from a Jomblo-er. / SemiCanon. Saguru POV. Warning Inside. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


**Pengharapan Sebuah SMS  
><strong>

**Genre: Poetry and Humor/?  
><strong>

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Warning: SemiCanon, OOC, OOT, Saguru POV, title benar-benar gak nyambung, tidak mengandung bahasa sesuai EYD, typo, abal, dll.  
><strong>

**Don't like? Don't read!  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

****Pengharapan Sebuah SMS** © MSN1412**

* * *

><p>Terkadang … aku iri terhadap mereka.<p>

Yaa mau bagaimana bisa iri? Kalau ketiga teman gank-ku _'The Gosho Boys'_ telah mendapatkan satu hal yang kenyataannya _harus dimiliki_ oleh seorang cowok.

Ya, setiap cowok yang ku ketahui itu … harus memiliki seorang cewek untuk pendampingnya.

Pendamping hidup sampai mati…. _Mungkin._

.

.

Aku iri terhadap Kudo-kun, dia masih membuat ceweknya bersabar meskipun ceweknya harus menunggunya karena Kudo-kun yang selalu menghilang.

Atau … si detektif keras kepala berkulit hitam itu. Meskipun cerewet dan selalu ingin melakukan tugas detektif dengan kemauannya sendiri, tapi heran … masih aja ada satu cewek yang mau dengannya.

Apalagi si dia … si Kuroba-kun yang telah ku curigai sebagai Kaitou KID selama ini. Ya … setelah bertahun-tahun dia mau banget main sembunyiin identitasnya, bisa saja dia menaklukkan hati teman masa kecilnya yang sebenarnya … aku mendambakannya, sih.

_Hahh … cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…._

.

.

_Three of them, have had their couples. Except me…._

Meskipun aku pintar, ganteng, berkharisma, dan _import_-an dari Inggris. —yang merasa ke-_geer_-an sama aku, jangan langsung emosi ya~—Tapi … entah mengapa, kenapa cuma aku dari mereka yang masih belum dapat jodoh?

Kami-sama, kenapaa? Kenapa cuma aku dari _Gosho Boys_ gank ini yang harus menderita dan menyendiri di lingkaran jomblo ini?

Apa aku memang belum pantes tuk mendapatkan bintang jodoh yang kau jatuhkan dari langit hanya untukku?

_Nasib meen … nasib…._

.

.

Tapi, aku mengharapkan satu hal yang mungkin –kata orang sih—berharga buat _jomblo-ers._

Suatu hal yang masih ditunggu-tunggu oleh _jomblo-ers_…. Suatu hal yang bisa mengeluarkan _jomblo-ers_ dari lingkaran jomblo mereka.

Sebuah SMS…. Atau ku sebut saja: _'Short Message Service'_, atau ku sebut artinya: 'Pesan Singkat' dari ponsel yang bervariasi mereknya.

Sebuah SMS nyasar yang mungkin saja … bisa membuat hatiku tidak menderita karena nasib kejombloanku selama ini.

Sebuah SMS dari seorang cewek … yang mengharapkan diriku untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

.

Betapa sabarnya aku menunggu hari itu, sebuah pengharapan satu SMS ke ponselku. Satu SMS yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa galauku karena nasibku yang masih jomblo.

Tapi … sudah 7 hari 7 malam, tiga kali Puasa, tiga kali Lebaran, dan terompet ditiup beberapa kali dalam setahun,

Satu SMS yang ku harap itu … masih belum saja datang ke hadapan ponselku yang bermerek_ iPhone_ itu.

_Betapa nasibnya diriku ini…._

.

.

_*DRIIIT DRIIIIT*_

Degup jantungku langsung refleks begitu aku mendengar suara dering yang mengalun dari ponselku.

Ku ambil ponselku dengan tangan gemetar, begitu gemetarnya sampai-sampai bisa mengalahkan getaran ponselku yang masih bordering.

Keringatku langsung mengalir bercucuran. Entah bukan karena hawa panas yang mengelilingku, tapi … masih saja aku gemetar setelah aku melihat ponselku yang menuliskan sesuatu di layarnya.

'_One New Message'_

.

.

Hatiku langsung berdebar-debar, emosiku langsung campur begitu saja, bagaikan sebuah gado-gado yang dicampur.

Gugup, senang, gemetaran, dan perasaan lain yang tak bisa aku ungkirkan untuk sekarang.

Ku buka SMS itu, SMS yang mungkin bakal mengeluarkanku dari lingkaran jomblo yang masih mengelilingiku saat ini.

Di kala aku membuka SMS itu, ku terus berharap kalau SMS itu dari seorang cewek yang mengharapkan seorang jodoh. Ya … mengharapkan diriku yang berkharisma ini.

Tapi setelah kubuka dan kubaca itu pelan-pelan …

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tolong belikan Mama pulsa…."_

_"…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebuah drabble gaje untuk membuat diriku a lil cheer up gara2 kena bad mood gamau baca FF beberapa hari ini... _*urgh dear me, cheer up plz-_-*_**

**dan kenapa harus si detektif dari London, Inggris si Hakuba Saguru ituu? karena ... dari yg aku tau di canon-nya, cuma dia dari Gosho Boys yg belum dapet pasangan xD #digilas /yaa meskipun ada 1-2 cewe mau /mungkin dipairing-in ama Saguru, kaan? #halah #promosiente**

**dan ini juga ... sebuah pelampisan dari diriku yang masih saja... *hela napas* jomblongenes-,-" *mojok***

**.**

**akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca fic-yang-bener2-gaje ini XD terakhir, review? :3**

_**Jaa matta nee~**_

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
